


We

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Specifically Mark Dorais artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter





	1. Disrupted air show

Smith shifted his gaze up from his smart watch that indicated the time as he sat in the artificially intelligence driven car sharing the vehicle with other people donning vibrant but stylish shirts and jackets even hats that were decorated in white. The center of the white hats were showing off the many historic vehicles that had made great strides for humanity as part of attending the 140th air show. Almost a century of progress had went by Smith as though he were a passenger aboard a speeding vehicle; one moment, he were a passenger aboard a car that he drove himself then the next it _wasn't_.

He scanned the faces of the people resting in the chairs with their heads lowered - some were snoring from the long trip - or playing on their strange 'nintendo switches'. He still didn't get the name. Did it mean games that switched the gamers? He understood the conception of playing on the phones with Pokemon Go and had readily used it on his off time wandering about. He napped occasionally during long rides like theirs in cars that were outfitted with seats for that specific purpose; short rides featured standing.

One hundred forty years had passed since human aviation had begun, humans were already all over the galaxy, everywhere from top to bottom on Earth while it had only been fifty-five years since the Jupiter 2 had soared up into the sky for Alpha Centauri and gone off course. The explosion of technology bouncing forward was evident upon the Jupiter 2′s return and it was still evident to this day as time passed by Smith that felt to have been hundreds of years passing instead of fifty watching alien technology different from the ones that he had seen in space be developed.

It had been fifty-five years since he had gotten lost with the Robinsons. Three years lost with them-it felt to have been a entire _lifetime_ ago. A entire lifetime since he had made a mistake out of greed. He shook his head. _They weren't going to be there._ He was certain of that. It felt that those three years were marked by a different person who had lived that kind of life not him who had over seen it's bitter ends, it's victories, and the pieces that fell apart of what had once been a thriving community falling apart around him as they went their own ways.

The Robinsons were living comfortably scattered all over Earth and Gamma that they rather not leave where they had returned. Don was currently acting as the general (or, as the normal rankings were referred in modern day terminology due to the merger of the navy and space flight under one umbrella; _admiral_ ) of the United States Space Corps. Penny was the head zoologist of The Galactic Wildlife Welfare program stationed in San Franscisco that had several other layers to it. Maureen and John were happily living together somewhere on Gamma from the outskirts of New New York State in the suburbs. Will was out there back in space captaining a Jupiter performing a exploration survey for one of the many Kelper systems with Robot. Judy was currently over seeing the directing of several space operas after a successful career of blockbusters from Earth.

Smith smiled to himself as he recalled all of these bright and just deserved details leaning against the window, tapping his fingers along his cheek, watching the environment skate on by him. It was all so glorious and golden of the Robinsons getting what they were due after arriving to Alpha Centauri _almost_ sixty years ago. He felt quite young instead of feeling his age that came with increased arthritis that was treated promptly with cannabis and had back up of the pain saving medication lining in his pockets. The effects of being lost and running out of things that he needed with no back up supplies still lingered.

* * *

The electronic solar powered artificial directed vehicle came to a sudden pause. The side door to the vehicle flew up letting in the cool air while the internal temperature controls deactivated. Reluctantly, Smith knelt forward then struggled to get his feet out of the foot rest section then moved them on to the step support of the vehicle. He used the support handles as his support out exiting the chamber and was joined shortly by the many passengers in the shared vehicle surrounding him.

Smith took off his blue jacket decorated with medals that many people had surprisingly ignored during the ride to the air show. People yawned, stretched, and children were giggling. Smith folded the jacket over his arm then made his way toward the hangar where he spotted fleets of people in white uniforms and white hats with a few wearing dark blue jeans. He saw the new models of space craft racing back and forth to their designated resting spots departing the individual hangars including fictional spacecraft models recently added into the arsenal.

He shook his head as memories came back of numerous spacecrafts that were simplistic compared to the elaborated but quite heartless models. These were innocent, kinder, but still as great as before with uncertainty and adventure in each and every one of them as a symbol. Smith strolled through the area as he gazed about watching officers stroll on by him in deep discussion carrying equipment or not. It was almost heavenly but out of place to see so many spacecraft material laid about the area being moved or in the process of being prepared to move

Smith came to a pause in his tracks spotting one of Robot's old models staring back at him as they twirled toward him. Smith stopped in his tracks and locked eyes with the machine as it _all_ came back to him even the highs and the lows. The only thing that seemed quite in place of environment that Smith were in seemed complete natural to see which hadn't changed much since the explosion of technology advancing. A long time ago it was a machine that didn't belong in his world view but it was part of a changing world then that were changing quickly around him and thought it would go away like other inventions that faded into the background becoming forgotten just as the rest were to him.

"Can you please get out of my way, you lumbering lugnut?" Smith requested, politely.

"Negaaa-tive." The young robot replied.

Smith lifted his brows.

"Why not?" Smith asked.

The machine whirred to the towing behind them then whirred back toward Smith.

"Sub Orbital model 1 is currently in the process of being towed to the launch site."

Smith looked the red sub-orbital spacecraft.

"That certainly explains it." Smith started to walk the other way. "No matter, I shall walk around it."

The machine grabbed Smith by the shoulder yanking him back.

"That is not a recommended course of action." the young robot replied.

"Nothing is a recommended course of action at my daft rusted age."

Smith withdrew his arm then looked up spotting the space pod fly off into the distance. His blue eyes watched the gray spacecraft's engines spin as it wailed in the distance then observe it make a graceful landing to the ground as a pre-cleared landing area.

"The air show authorities have programmed me to authorize to ensure the safety of any civilian during this activity. Violence will be necessary should you attempt to go against these orders."

Smith's gaze remained on the distant figure.

"Oh dear; I thought they decided to keep that old thing in the Jupiter 2. . ." Smith was quite perplexed as he frowned. "Was she always that large?"

"The Jupiter 2 is by eighty feet," came the monotone reply. "the size of the Space Pod is by ten feet; you are five foot five."

Smith's head bobbed up as sudden flash of rage crossed through him and his eyes flashed open.

"How dare you insult my height, you insignificant amount to less mechanical drone!"

"This was a statement of fact." The young robot replied.

"That is farce that lacks any form of credibility; I am five foot eleven."

The young robot's helm bobbed up.

"You are wrong." the young robot replied. "My advanced sensors indicate you are five foot five."

Smith's rage boiled as his eyes flashed open and his fingers curled against his palm.

"You'll pay for that, you-you-you-brainless _soulless_ bubble headed neanderthal!"

Smith reached a hand out toward the control panel but as he did so the machine flicked his hand away with a claw knocking his hand back.

Smith snarled then tried again with his other hand then the young machine flicked the man's hand away then he tried once more and again and again until they were fighting with their hands crashing against the other as though slapping the other's hand holding appendages as the sub orbital model was wheeled away with a high pitch wail from the atomic powered truck.

The two workers came toward them then split the duo apart.

"Sir, this is a machine." Michael, the first worker, replied.

"Machine my foot!" Smith screamed as he pointed a finger. "That delinquent machine insulted me!"

"I am sure the robot didn't intend to do that." Ashley, the second worker who was quite short, replied.

"Urgh, great another incident report." Michael took out a tablet from his back pocket then swiped his finger on the screen.

"This happens often?" Smith asked. "Ah ha, I knew it!" Smith pointed a bleeding finger at the machine. "This machine is sapient! Sapient! Saaaaaaapient! Saaaaaaaaaaaaaapient!"

"No-" Ashley was cut off.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAPPIIIIIEEENT!" Smith screeched.

"That is a straight up farce." the young robot replied shaking a claw at Smith.

"As are you." Smith snarled.

The young robot's helm bobbed up.

"DESTROY-"

"Robot!" Ashley stood in between them with her phone clutched in her left hand that she held away from the machine. "Siri, what does Sapient mean?"

"Wise, or appearing to be wise." Siri replied.

"How is that different from Sentient?" Ashley asked as Smith hid behind the taller officer. "Siri, reply."

"Madame, being sentient is being aware of your surroundings." Smith replied then pointed at Ashley as he added and glared. "Being sapient is having _intelligence_ which you do not have."

"Sir, name please?" Michael asked.

"Doctor Zachary Smith." Smith replied, then smiled, as they listened attentively. "Retired United States Space Corps Colonel."

"Never heard of you." Ashley said.

"Never heard of me?" Smith's eyes flipped open then he frowned. "Never heard of me! That's ridiculous!"

"Sir, how old are you?" Ashley asked as she studied him with a squint staring at him. "We haven't heard of you."

"Never. Ever. _Heard_." Smith's heart broke in half. "Of. Me?"

"Sir, can you please answer the question." Michael requested.

"What do they teach you in history class?" Smith asked.

"History." They replied.

"Of what?" Smith replied, lifting a thinned eyebrow.

"Uh, historical events." Michael said.

"Such as whom." Smith replied, eying at the officers. "List at least ONE LGBT historical person."

"Sylvia Rivera, Elton John Marsha P Johnson, Karl Heinrich Ulrichs, Oscar Wilde, Alan Turing, Peter Tatchell-"

"Historical spaceflight LGBT individuals, my dear sir!" Smith snapped his fingers.

"Sally Ride, Penelope Robinson, Will Robinson, Judy Robinson, Wilbert Rynhart, Nythan Fit-"

"Ohh, the heartache! Left out! Unacknowledged for MY sacrifice!" Smith groaned as he whined. "A SACRIFICE OF EEEETTTTTEEEEEERNITY!" He shook his fist. "Being trapped in a time loop to **SPARE THEM**!"

"Sir-"

"Being left out like I didn't exist!" Smith ranted on.

"Sir, if there were a time loop that would have been part of the history boo-"

"As though I didn't matter to the Jupiter 2 arriving to Alpha Centauri system!" Smith pressed his hand against his forehead as his head was tilted back as he cut off Michael. "Oh, the pain. The pain."

"Sir, my question." Michael said.

Smith lowered his head with a sigh including his hand.

"I won't answer that." Smith replied.

"Sir, please, it's part of the incident report." Ashley said.

"I obviously don't matter to history so why give out personal information?" Smith grunted then walked away in disgust.

"Sir, your hands are bleeding-" Michael said.

Smith held up his closed fist then raised his middle finger.

"Alright, sir." Ashley said.

"I'll try my best to fill this report out." Michael said then sighed with a sulk. "Going in blind as a bat."

* * *

Smith spotted from the distance across from him the recently retired USOS Seaview including a replica of the first sub-orbital craft for commercial flight that was Earth to Earth bound. The hangar bay was massive and wide enough to hold the Jupiter 2 among another spacecrafts. In fact, the hangar bay was built for this purpose alone shortly after the return of the Jupiter 2 then leaked by the Space Corps. The Hangar Bay had a simple name; _21_.

It was a title that was fitting more than the names it had over the years since being retired voluntarily by the Robinsons as a vehicle of representing what had kept them alive for so long. Smith only recognized the Jupiter 2 in front of the other craft behind it. It was a more of a trophy for surviving in space rather than a space home that was beckoning him inside. Smith saw a figure at the bridge of the ship looming over the console but the lower deck barrier doors were closed in contrast to the upper deck.

Smith was looking around in awe from the array of lights which were vibrant above his head flickering on and off gently. Once again, Smith were yanked back over the sound of the ground rumbling and the Chariot rushing past him. He staggered back colliding against something hard and familiar buttons dug into his back. Smith hissed turning toward the source.

"You!" Smith hissed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Negaa-tive." the young robot replied. "You are wandering into danger."

"Life is dangerous." Smith retorted. "People cannot avoid danger. It's embedded in the DNA of living. It is why accidents happen."

"I must ensure that visitors do not wander into a death trap."

Smith squeezed his eyes shut as his skin became a heated red then let go of a strained scream standing on the tips of his toes, arching over, palms open, over the tall machine that wheeled back. Smith stormed off toward the Jupiter 2 as his hands were clenched into fists then up the ramp leading into the ship, pressed the button, then walked in to the residential ship in to the lab.

Smith unsealed the medical equipment box then took out the box of band-aids, set them along the table, peeled them open, and covered the wounds on his fingers. He was steaming with anger as he rolled the bits of protective paper that he had peeled the band-aids off then chucked them into the waste bin with a slight yank. Smith clasped his hands as he gazed around as he sighed then smiled admiring the roomy area around him. He flipped his small tablet out, dialed a number that he rarely set, then pressed call.

He saw the image of a selfie taken by Will with his little family, donned in maroon-green-yellow uniform, grinning from ear to ear twenty years younger than he was now with his children in the background shooting water pistols at the other. Smith smiled then was greeted by the familiar noise of, ' _Professor Will Robinson of Geology, Robotics, and Cybernetics is unable to come to the line now. Please call back at a later time. Please leave a video message._ '

"William, my dear boy!" Smith cried. "I am quite aware it's been. . ."

Smith grimaced as he looked back at the past then sighed with all the regrets falling off his shoulders.

"Heavens, the last time that we spoke was the first anniversary after my misadventure to the Saturn Space Station with the other shuttle passengers."

The younger machine rolled in.

"You must depart this ship, immediately, Doctor Smith." the young robot replied.

"Now, hush!" Smith shot back. "I will leave as I please, bubble head!"

"You have been warned. Danger will be neutralized. If not, you were warned."

"BEGONE!"

The young machine rolled away.

"And that is just the generic faulty heartless machine, my dear boy." Smith held the device up then smiled. "I trust that our dear friend is having the time of his life in the POPs model."

Smith waited approximately three minutes before adding.

"William, I am thinking of making a trip to Gamma."

Smith paused, again, for a few minutes.

"Do you think it has enough retro technology for dear old Doctor Smith?" Smith continued. "I feel out of place here." Smith gestured out the door then lowered his hand to his side. "Earth will have a place in my heart-"

Smith cut himself off.

"But, it is not the same anymore."

Smith pouted.

"I mean to say, William. . I. . . I. . I just like some normalcy and I feel. . ." Smith walked away from where he had been. "I feel that Earth and I have out grown the other."

He sighed, looking aside.

"I miss you _all_." Smith admitted. "Even your extended family."

Smith paused, softly smiling, recollecting the past.

"Funny how fifty years passes. Feels as though it were just yesterday that we parted ways." he turned his attention upon the screen. "Being lost in space is a very fleeting passage, William, more than being alive. It's a short chapter worth of five hundred words to a thousand words but more about sacrifice, struggle, a new normal being found, desperation-"

Smith screeched as he fell aside then slid as the Jupiter 2 was flying up. He heard screaming from outside, grunting, and the sound of the wind screeching against the wind as the Jupiter 2 flew out of the hangar. A figure crashed to the floor donning a one piece old variation of the space suit, silver and orange, crashing to her knees.

Smith struggled to get up to his feet but fell so he reached a hand out for the tablet that swung out of the way and he screeched in terror as the Jupiter 2 was going up into the sky. Smith gripped on to the pole alongside the doorway then got up to his feet over the screams of the flight coordinator for the Jupiter 2. He saw the phone teetering at the edge of the doorway then, repeatedly, Smith looked toward durable phone and back toward the console.

Smith flung himself forward then pressed the button as the ship was tilted side ways. The phone fell out before his eyes then the residential deck door closed before his eyes. Smith charged toward the crash couch and buckled in with a struggle as the ship shook from side to side strapping himself in until the ship were not shaking from side to side. He unstrapped then got up from the chair moving toward the barrier window watching as it yanked open and closed repeatedly as though a struggle was on going.

"Goody-bye, fast pace world! Good-bye!" Smith waved at the land mass then the ship moved sideways so he crashed into the auxiliary chair. "Oh dear!"

"The Space Pod!" The woman propped herself using a crash couch. "Great, we have a space pod flight attendant _and_ possibly a potential civilian being held captive on the upper decks!"

"My dear lady, what in the heavens is going on?" Smith asked.

"This ship is being stolen by a unknown party." Her brown eyes were directed back toward him. "Stay back here, I will handle this!"

"Who are you?" Smith asked.

The woman, at best in her early forties, turned toward him.

"Captain Rodriguez!" Rodriquez grinned then finger gunned back at him and winked at him.

Rodriquez fled on toward the passageway leaving him behind. Smith rapped his fingers against the arm rest of the chair for a few long moments then the ship was flying sideways and he were thrown out of the seat crashing to the floor. After a few more being tossed around the ship, Smith crashed against the doorway then flung up to his feet and pressed a button summoning the door to open.

He fell into the corridor then was sent falling down the passageway until he hit the wall that meant the end of the ship was met which knocked him out cold. Events continued to transpire outside of that; Rodriquez was in the mist of a struggle with the assailant as the air show civilian was laid beneath the chairs groaning in pain. Rodriquez was thrown back by a single punch to the face then the assailant, Nytle, came toward the astronavigator then set in the course.

The air show civilian lifted himself up, rubbing the side of his head, then raised his head up in shock feeling the warm deck below his hand. The young man charged with a scream, "No, you don't!" and crashed him to the ground in the struggle. Nytle struggled against the air show civilian applying his weight against him. Rodriquez got up to her feet, steadying herself, then arrived to the console and inputted a different course overriding the old one giving it a pause.

"This is Lunar Control-"

"This is Jupiter 2," Rodriquez interrupted the communications officer of Lunar Control. "We have been hijacked!"

"Identify yourself."

"Captain Laticia De La Rodriquez of New New Mexico, Alpha Centauri, United Alpha Centauri Space Corps on loan for the 140th air-show!"

"Captain Rodriquez, how many people are aboard with you? It would be useful if you could provide their names."

The air pod entrance way opened then she lifted her attention up toward the doorway observing the younger woman.

"Lieutenant Colonel Aisha, unknown assailant, and sir-your name!" Rodriquez called.

"Cark Burningham!" Cark replied. "No 'L'!"

"Cark Burningham." Rodriquez replied.

"Aisha, what is the name of the child?" Rodriquez questioned.

"Oliver Nabee." Aisha replied. "The mother ran out of the Space Pod soon as we were five hundred feet off!"

"Oliver Nabee, the ship's B-9, and what I was able to observe a male super centerarian." She raised her attention up. "Throw the assailant into the space pod, Cark!"

Cark was sucker punched back falling to the floor then Nytle charged forward toward the astronavigator.

"I have to go, over!" Rodriquez replied.

"Good luck, Jupiter 2!" Lunar Control replied.

Oliver shrieked as the ship was thrown sideways and Aisha struck the side of the young machine's side then grasped on to the side of his hooks along his chassis. Aisha came to the side of the panels on the machine's backside then picked up the fallen power pack and slapped it back on on the young robot's side as Rodriquez fell into a altercation with Nytle.

Nytle and Rodriquez exchanged several punches with Rodriquez ducking them and sending hard blows that caused the attacker to step back. The attacker grunted then returned with a new blow toward the captain. Rodriquez were sent stumbling back to the floor upon a unexpected blow among a grunt then Nytle sent the old ship in the direction it was meant to go over Oliver's screaming. The young machine rolled quickly toward Nytle then smacked him at the side of the head knocking him back.

"Get the civilians to the lower decks, Roboty!" Rodriquez ordered.

"Affirmaa-tive!" The young Robot wheeled away.

"Oliver, get on to his treads." Aisha replied.

"Yes, miss."

The young robot rolled out of the upper deck with Oliver on his treads but paused in his tracks detecting the fallen figure curled alongside the wall. Oliver gasped, leaped off the treads then came to the elderly man's side and helped him up to his feet as the elderly man groaned.

"Oh, the pain. . ." Smith whined. "The pain."

"Roboty, help." Oliver plead.

"Lean on me, Doctor Smith." The young robot joined Smith's side then slung a arm onto his chassis.

"Oh heavens." Smith groaned.

"This way." The young robot replied.

Rodriquez and Cark pinned Nytle down to the floor once the civilians were in the lower decks set in the crash couches all strapped in and prepared in the set out crash couches that were prepared for launch before hand. Nytle managed to flip over sending the two air show workers sliding away. Nytle charged in the direction of the space pod door as Aisha stared at him in tranquil fury as her fingers rolled against her palm bearing her knuckles.

Aisha flung herself forward shoving Nytle into the freezing tube then stepped back, pressing a button, and watched as the assailant became immobilized. The Jupiter 2 tilted from side to side as the civilian and the captain grasped on to any surface available. Asia slid down crashing against one of the chairs in front of the console.

"Aisha!" Rodriquez shrieked.

Rodriquez looked forward spotting that they were hurling toward the moon then back toward the astronavigator that was quite too far to make the necessary adjustments then her attention shifted back toward the intact console. She reached forward then slid forward the leveler and the Jupiter 2 was gone within moments of nearly crashing against the surface of the moon. The Jupiter 2 was gone.

* * *

Penny returned home from work, it had been a very busy day of determining if the chicken dinosaurs that had been made by science by pure accident were capable of living in the now with adaptations in their living environment by handlers; her fingers were covered in band-aids from the creatures that had nipped at her fingers, more feisty, more playful, and curious of their living environment while they bobbed their heads back and forth in a way that chickens did.

Her once dark hair was now a perfect shade of white with bags beneath her eyes and laughter lines that had been earned. She wasn't the same thirty-two year old woman who had worked to her desire late into the night studying xenozoology of the latest creatures that had been retrieved from far off missions that were studied with given time and energy and passion. She looked over toward the photograph of Debbie still left on the counter stuck in a moment in time making a silly face with her fingers in her ears among other photographic scenes of her extended family around Debbie's photo.

She set herself on the couch with a flop then proceeded to close her eyes listening to the background noise from the eighty-five inch television set.

"The Jupiter 2 made a second maiden flight from Earth today on a unknown course after being hijacked today at eight forty-three at the 140th Air Show."

Penny's eyes flipped open then turned in the direction of the wide screen television.

"We have reliable information from the flight handler of the Jupiter 2 before being forced to leave was that she had six passengers and one environmental robot model that is pre-POPS model."

Penny was up, her hands in her lap then shifted her left hand toward her fingers playing with them, as she paled.

"Those poor _poor_ people." Penny shook her head.

Three years of danger, uncertainty, and fear came flashing before her eyes that was part of her childhood. It was a nightmare that wrecked their perception of space, threw them into the company of alien individuals and alien wildlife time after time with buffers of breathing room between, hardship, and being threatened by said aliens that caused her family to run.

She closed her eyes, shuddering the memory off of giant cyclops, quite shaken by the thought of someone else; another little girl or another little boy being in her position in a wonderland made in space and decorated by characters that could exist only in fantasy.

"Only two of the crew are still as of yet unidentified."

Penny stared at the screen.

"The United Earth Space Corps are working to identify the two of the crew members and alert their next of kin for their potential loss."

Penny covered her mouth imagining uncertainty, the heartache, and waiting to find out if their loved one who hadn't returned the calls were in space.

"As of now for the third time in spaceflight history, unlike the second time, this _is_ the Jupiter 2 back and lost in space."

The news reporter stood in the hangar where the Jupiter 2 once stood, smiling from ear to ear, as Penny recognized the Chariot behind her.

"So far we know there is only one causality from the hijacking of the Jupiter 2. Her name was Anne Nabee, 32, a recent widower. Further reports indicate that she had a son who is still unaccounted for as is the flight attendant of the Space Pod who's identity has yet to be found. Reports have indicated that Anne had a six year old son, Oliver, who wasn't found at her place of residence---"

Penny picked up a pillow then screamed into it.


	2. Moments before the interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I attempt to make this less than 50+ chapters and 100k? I am betting for 20k to 30k with 23 chapters. That's the highest I will go.

It was the 140th air show, a event that Cark anticipated of being part. Ten more years then it would be the 150th air show. 150 was a very special number just as the Jupiter 2 was to civilization. It was the interlude to a new century that was just a leg sprint away with rapid progress just around the corner that marked several forms of life style, clothing, and technology that would morph into a new modern day just as it always had.

Cark strayed away from the direction of the Seaview with his hands in his pockets. He came to a pause in front of the Jupiter 2 admiring the spacecraft with admiration as he smiled up toward it. Shadows flanked the craft as the soft multiple colors clouded it from above. The young man grinned at the aging vehicle that had been well taken care of in the last half a century. It was still a craft to him that was from another time and another world. It had that that otherworldly homely feel to it. Cark had the feeling it were enticing him to come inside and look around to see the legend in all her glory. 

Cark hadn't much been the person to get the opportunity to visit the space craft in the last few years since his employment; there were other assignments and other jobs that he had to attend to. But now? There wasn't anything in the world to tear him away from the legend before him. He walked slowly toward the ramp then paused with his hands linked behind his back. He paused in his tracks staring up toward the craft.

"Beauty, isn't she?" Rodriquez asked.

"Glorious." Cark said then looked down toward the captain. "When is she going to fly?"

"For a short hop?" Rodriquez lifted a brow.

"Yes, sir." Cark nodded.

"Soon as the pilot and the captain arrive to the bridge." Rodriquez replied then winked at him. "You have enough time to look around."

He nodded then leaped in to the steel box and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the beam that would yank it back up under the belly of the ship. His fingers let go of the cold beam as he stared on in awe toward the entrance of the Jupiter 2 that glowed golden from the inside contrasting against the darkness of the hangar and the lighting installed from above. Cark stared at it then slowly made his ascent up in awe into the ship until he were inside. Cark spun around looking around in awe with a smile taking in the inside of the quote roomy starship.

It was a few moments after that the door to the doors to the Jupiter 2 closed with a new arrival. Cark stopped in the center of the ship with the heavy footsteps coming to a halt. The stranger wore a yellow utility belt that was wrapped around their waist standing out against the two piece white uniform with the air show hat. Cark's smile remained as the stranger froze.

"Pilot?"

"Uh, ah, no. Thief." Nytle smiled back. "I will sell the ship for the highest price on the black market."

Cark was speechless as Nytle's smile faded. 

"So, uh, please leave." Nytle said, requested.

Nytle quickly departed the room over the stunned air show worker. Cark turned in the direction of the doorway then walked in the direction of the doorway, pressed a button, then went into the corridor picking up his pace curling around the decks that carried him up to the bridge. The door opened with a press of his fingers then was faced by what he had only seen in a history book. He stepped out into the bridge as Nytle slid out the chairs to the craft from the lower compartment as a grayed short figure walked below the spacecraft.

"No." Cark said as Nytle looked up. "Not going to leave until you leave."

Nytle closed the doors below the console with a kick as his features darkened then smiled. 

"Then I will make you leave." Nytle said.

Nytle took out a long bar from his utility belt on the side then charged in the direction of the air show worker. Cark stepped aside then knocked the hijacker aside by grabbing on to his shoulder pushing him down to the floor. The young air show officer went toward the fallen tool then picked it up as the hijacker got back up to his feet then dodged the blows that were attempted by the younger man with at best whimsical moves and glided his feet knocking the man down to the ground with his feet colliding against the air show worker's ankles causing him to fall with a thump.

"You can get out of this with being a coward!" Nytle announced.

"Being a coward was never my strong suit." Cark said.

Nytle hit Cark with the piece of equipment then dropped it and turned in the direction of the console. Nytle turned back toward the direction of the fallen man then knelt down alongside him and checked for his pulse with his fingers along the neck. The hijacker withdrew his hand then lifted himself up. He dusted his hands off then looked up watching the door to the bridge open letting in the operational model that generated the iconic and reliable robot line. Nytle picked up the item then electricity sprung from the machine that knocked back the hijacker.

Nytle ran around the room as the machine aimed at the hijacker. The young robot chased after him missing the equipment on the bridge with precise measurements targeting for the hijacker around the ship for several minutes. Eventually, they were back at where they had started. Nytle lunged forward and the machine whirred as the man hid behind him, black arms flailing, electricity cackling, "Destroy hijacker! Destroy!" then yanked off the power pack knocking it aside. With that done, Nytle approached the conn then flipped a switch.

The legs retracted as Nytle looked up with a grin then sent the ship flying out sideways as the engine below wailed loudly. Nytle watched as the ship flew over the resting flying sub then over the field of spacecrafts. He looked toward the weapons section of the craft then opted to make it clear that it wasn't scheduled. He pressed the rocket launcher then watched as the rocket flew toward the ground and landed. He observed grinned over the alarmed screaming of the workers running for their lives leaving the the civilians behind staring up toward the Jupiter 2 with a wave believing that it were scheduled event, laughing holding their phones up in the air until he sent the second rocket.

Nytle pressed a button turning off the barrier to the lower window as he was seated in the chair as gravity pinned him down. He pressed another button that summoned the space pod during the departure then grimaced, _even without the Chariot; I am losing out on a lot of money._ The fact that had stared him at the face melted away as it had when approaching the craft for the first time spotting the game changer and realizing that it couldn't be put back inside without alarming the driver instructor of the family vehicle. _This craft is still expensive._

Nytle pressed the artificial gravity button once free of Earth's gravity and the ship was no longer flying with the atomic engines hurling through the sky sending it flying off. Nytle smiled, relaxed, seated in the chair then looked over toward the direction of the air show worker who was groaning beneath a chair. Nytle sighed, dropping his forehead into his hand with a elbow leaned against the arm rest. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening gripped his attention then he bounced up to his feet facing the intruder.

"Heroine?" Nytle asked. 

"No," Rodriquez said. "Worse. I am the Captain."

Nytle smirked. 

"Let's try this dance, then." Nytle said.

And the elements of his most glorious failure fell together as the captain charged toward him.


End file.
